


Voice

by bibliomaniac



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Revali doesn't love Link. His friend Mipha does, andheryounger brother Sidon does, and Link's friend Zelda totally does, even if she denies it. But Revali? Revali doesn't love Link.At least, not yet.(aka the musical theatre botw au that literally nobody wanted but that everybody is getting anyway)





	1. In Which They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> i love sidlink just as much as the next person but i know i can't be the only person that thought revali had a lil tsundere crush on link

Everybody falls in love with Link.

Mipha was the first. It made sense, in a way. Mipha had never been one to do anything halfway, after all—always the kindest, always the first to extend a helping hand. So when she met Link, she leapt at the chance to break him out of his shell, and it didn’t take long before she leapt headfirst into love, either.

Sidon came second. He had always aspired to be like Mipha in all things, and it appeared romantic attachment was no exception. Ebullient and outgoing where Mipha was more reserved, he was no less stubborn than his sister, and he clung to the possibility of a relationship with Link with the same reckless abandon he did everything.

Zelda came after that. She denied it for a long time, and actually disliked him for a good while before that. They were childhood friends—wherein ‘friends’ is perhaps an overstatement—and her strict parents did their relationship no favors by constantly comparing her to Link. It took time, and it took a lot of soul-searching, but once she stopped viewing Link as an obstacle to overcome and saw him for who he really was, they began to get along much better. Or she got along with him better, anyway; it quickly became clear Link had never really held the same resentment she had. He wasn’t that type of person. The more she saw of him, the more she realized that she loved him, and eventually the evidence was so overwhelming even she couldn’t deny it anymore.

Urbosa and Daruk were not in love with Link, thank goodness, and neither was Revali. He honestly didn’t get the appeal. What’s so attractive about a quiet guy with no discernible personality and all the talent of a wooden block, anyway? So no, he wasn’t in love with Link.

Until he heard him sing.

And that is where this story begins.

  


* * *

  
More accurately, this story begins when Revali meets Link. Daruk holds a game night every Wednesday. (He’s really into hardcore strategy games, but sometimes he can be plead down to Settlers. When he’s drunk, they can even get him to accept Cards Against Humanity, which is why there’s always alcohol at game nights.) Mipha, Sidon, Urbosa, and Revali faithfully arrive at 7:00 on the dot every Wednesday, because Daruk may not care about punctuality but Revali does, and that’s how it’s always been. Just them and nobody else.

It’s a humid day in August when that changes. Everyone arrives as per normal, but Mipha and Sidon arrive with two blonde kids in tow as well.

“This is Link, and this one is Zelda,” Mipha introduces. “They’re in my Theatre History class.”

“Hello,” says Zelda, and Revali can already tell he’ll like her. She holds herself well. “It’s lovely to meet you all. I’m so sorry to intrude.”

“No worries,” booms Daruk. “A lot of the best games require more than four players.”

Link doesn’t say anything, but he does smile and wave. Revali chalks it up to being shy and writes him off. He has bad posture, anyway.

Urbosa pats the seat next to hers and invites Zelda to sit, while Mipha makes space in between herself and Sidon. Revali ends up across from Link. Daruk gets an entire chair to himself because he’s so big. 

“So, how did you all get to talking?” Urbosa asks as she rolls the dice to begin her turn. 

“Group project,” Zelda says, rolling her eyes and managing to make it look graceful somehow. “A semester-long thing.”

“Our teacher is having us act out portions of historical plays in groups,” Mipha provides. “We’re doing Mother Courage.”

Everyone nods knowingly. They’re all theatre majors, after all, (except for Zelda, who’s in engineering) and it’s a pretty common production at their school. 

“Who are you playing, Link?” Urbosa asks, ever-inclusive, and Link blanches, looking at Zelda desperately. Revali raises an eyebrow.

“Link has selective mutism,” Zelda says, with the air of someone who’s said it a thousand times and is tired of doing so. “He’s playing Swiss Cheese, though.”

Link nods, looking relieved.

“Sorry, but how are you playing anything if you can’t talk?” Revali interrupts, knowing he’s being rude but unable to stop himself. He refuses to shrink at the horrified looks he’s getting from everyone. “Just asking.”

“Link can talk, just not in certain situations,” Zelda explains, then smiles with a grim politeness. “And not to rude blowhards like you.”

Okay, he probably deserved that.

Link is looking down at his lap now, obviously embarrassed. Mipha puts an arm around him. “Sorry about him, Link. He’s just sort of like that.”

“We’re all actually quite nice,” Sidon interjects hopefully. “Promise.”

The atmosphere is sort of awkward, until Daruk interjects gently, “Let’s get to playing, shall we?” 

They resume playing, and while Link still has a tint of red on his cheeks, he does resume smiling at everyone.

Except for Revali. But Revali doesn’t care about that, so.

Link and Zelda become a fixture at game night from that day forward, and then they start to show up everywhere else, too. Revali sees Link’s name on audition signup sheets; he sees him walking between classes in the arts building. He watches as Mipha begins to blush more when she sees Link, he watches as Sidon starts to touch Link more—on the shoulders, on the back. He watches as Zelda stops frowning whenever Link’s accomplishments are brought up and starts smiling fondly. The last one pisses him off more than the others, really. He’s not in love with Zelda or anything, but he did think she had more class than that.

All the while, he wonders what exactly it is they see in Link. Sure, he’s nice enough, in a generic way. Maybe that’s what irritates Revali so much about him, actually. He keeps needling Link in hopes that the boy will do anything, _anything_ interesting—but instead, Link just flushes and looks away. On a good day, he’ll frown, but that’s about it. Revali just doesn’t get it.

But then, one day, Revali walks into one of the many practice rooms littered across the arts building. You don’t really reserve them, just get there and hope somebody else is finishing up. He pauses outside the door, listening. Somebody’s in there, which means he’ll have to ask them if they’ll be done soon. 

He opens the door as quietly as he can, and a clear voice rings out.

_What happens when the music stops?_  
_In the silence will he stay?_  
_One day he'll realize that these feelings_  
_aren't going away._  
_So we drive ourselves insane_  
_Spinning circles in our souls,_  
_As we dance around and play pretend._  
_And once again,_  
_Reprise our roles._

Revali listens in amazement, eyes closed. This guy, whoever he is, has the voice of an angel.

So, of course, when he opens his eyes, he sees Link.


	2. In Which Revali Shoves His Foot In His Mouth

“You?!”

Link freezes and turns to the door. When he sees Revali, he scowls.

Well. That’s interesting. But Revali doesn’t have time to reflect on the first display of negative emotion he’s ever seen from Link.

“You can sing!”

Link stares at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, _no duh_. (Or something like that. Revali is filling in blanks here.)

“I mean,” Revali hurries to correct, “Not as well as me. But…you don’t even talk, how—”

Link sighs, looking back at the piano woefully—and apparently he can play, too, jeez—then pulls out his phone and types something, showing it to Revali with evident irritation. “i do talk”

“Not to me.”

A rare grin flashes across Link’s face as he taps his nose. Ugh.

“Are you saying you’ve spoken to everybody _but_ me?”

Another nose tap.

“Why?”

Link shrugs, looking to the side, but his expression says he knows exactly why.

“Whatever. It’s not like I’m interested in hearing you speak anyway.” Revali pauses. “By the way. You do know that’s, like…a gay song, right?”

Another raised-eyebrow look. He knows.

“Are you gay?”

Revali has never seen a person more unimpressed. Link exhales, sounding very put-upon, and takes out his phone again. Revali waits as he types something in, then taps his foot as Link just stares at the screen.

When Link finally shows his screen, there’s a picture of a frying pan.

“You seriously Googled a frying pan just to avoid writing actual words to me?”

The next time Link shows his screen, it’s a glittery gif that reads, ‘absolutely’.

“Good Goddess, I hate you.”

Link shrugs again, but he’s grinning now as well. He pulls up the note-taking app on his phone and types, “i’ll live”

Revali doesn’t know exactly why he’s so irritated right now. Because Link has a fantastic voice that he doesn’t bother using? Because Link just might be slightly better than him at singing? Because he doesn’t like Link and Link clearly feels nothing but ambivalence towards him?

He could at least feel _something_ , a voice whispers, and Revali quashes it immediately, because he doesn’t care.

He looks at Link, hands in his pockets and an expectant look on his face—probably something like _why are you here, anyway_ —and snaps, “You’re infuriating. At least stand up straight when you’re talking to someone. It’s a wonder you can sing at all with posture like that.”

Link tilts his head thoughtfully, like Revali was giving advice instead of being petty, and stands up straighter. He gestures to himself.

“Sure, I guess,” Revali says, slightly flustered. “Anyway, are you going to be done soon? I have an audition to prep for. Actually, probably the same one as you.”

Link considers, then holds up his hand. Revali processes, then says, “Oh, five minutes? Okay.”

He closes the door behind him, because as much as he wants to hear that voice again, he doesn’t want _Link_ to know that.

When he gets home that day, he texts Urbosa, “Hey. Has Link ever talked to you?”

She responds fairly quickly. “sure. not often, but when he’s in a good mood.”

“Am I really the only person he hasn’t talked to?”

“are you really surprised?”

“What does that mean?”

“you’re a total dick to him, dude”

“I would say a partial dick, but fair.”

“I’m sorry are you telling me you can be dickier”

“That’s not a word.”

“imagine me rolling my eyes and then punching you”

“Not too hard to imagine. Anyway, I didn’t think I was being that bad?”

“you either ignore him or yell at him. you are definitely that bad”

Revali purses his lips, then responds, “Did you know he can sing?”

“I presumed, given he signs up for musicals. is he good then?”

“Could be worse.”

“high praise from you”

“Shut up.”

“just sayin’”

Revali places his phone on his nightstand and flops back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t know why Link’s voice is still stuck in his mind, and he doesn’t know why he’s so stuck on the fact that Link has never spoken to him.

All he knows is it’s pissing him off.

  


* * *

  
It’s game night again, but nobody is playing games, too busy talking about the upcoming auditions. Their university only does one musical per semester, which means that spots are pretty coveted for people that want in musical theatre.

“I’ve been researching everything I can, but it’s pretty obscure,” Revali says with a frown. “All I can tell is that it’s about a hero who saves a land from destruction.”

Mipha pipes up, “Didn’t Daruk see it off-Broadway?”

All heads turn to Daruk. “Yeah,” he says. “Thought I told you guys that.”

Revali’s eyes widen. “Tell me everything.”

Daruk laughs. “It was pretty good. Basically, the hero goes on four quests to gain the aid of champions from around the land, and he uses their help to defeat a villain that’s captured a princess.”

“Sexist,” coughs Zelda, and Daruk shoots her an amused glance.

“You’d think, but she’s actually the person who’s kept him at bay for the past hundred years while the hero has been sleeping. Anyway, there’s also sort of like…a love story?”

“Between the hero and the princess?”

“Nah, between the hero and one of the champions. I can’t remember his name, but—”

“His?” Urbosa asks. “That’s unconventional.”

“Yeah, it was cool because they didn’t make a huge deal out of it or anything. Like, the story wasn’t about them being gay, it was just sort of on the side.” Daruk shrugs. “Anyway, the main parts are the hero, obviously, the princess, the villain, and the four champions. That’s basically what I remember. It had good songs, though.”

“I should have brought my notebook,” Revali bemoans. They all laugh at him, and he wrinkles his nose at them.

“What part are you aiming for, then?” Mipha asks Revali.

“The hero, obviously,” Revali says dismissively. “You?”

“Probably just one of the champions. I don’t know if I have what it takes to play a princess.”

“Don’t sell yourself short!” Sidon admonishes. “You could totally be a princess.”

She smiles softly at him. “Thanks. Urbosa?”

“I’ll take any part I can get. Daruk?”

“Villain, maybe? I have the build.” He pats his stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye, Revali notices Link raising his hand as if to say something, then shrinking back whenever somebody talks. He sighs internally. It’s pathetic. “Link, you’re auditioning, right?” Revali prompts. 

He nods, flashing Revali a grateful look.

“What part do you want?” Sidon asks, placing a hand on Link’s shoulder in that incredibly obvious way of his.

He raises two of his fingers, puts his thumb on his temple, then bends his fingers. They both burst out laughing, and he smiles.

“What?” Revali asks, feeling left out.

“He said he wanted to be the horse,” Sidon says, still grinning. 

“I didn’t know you guys knew ASL,” Urbosa says, interested. “I should learn some.”

Link beams, then puts his hand in front of his mouth and moves his hand forward and down.

“He says thank you,” Mipha offers. “But yeah, Sidon and I took a class last semester after we found out he knew it.”

The conversation turns to the merits of learning ASL, but Revali’s mind is still on the way Link looked when nobody noticed him trying to say something.

He can relate, but it’s not something he wants to remember. 

He doesn’t notice Link’s eyes on him as he frowns and looks down at his lap, and neither of them notice Urbosa following Link’s gaze and making some assumptions of her own. 

_Those boys_ , she thinks, not without a hint of fondness. _I swear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: in which everyone is urbosa
> 
> i was too lazy to come up with an actual plot for a musical so instead you get the cliche where i refer back to the original story. w/e
> 
> edit: oh btw the song from the first chapter that link was singing was [Role of a Lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5tvVu0r_PQ) from bare: a pop opera


	3. In Which Urbosa Always Notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: some noncon touching

_I’m gonna run from the choices that I don’t wanna make_  
_School’s not out, but I can’t wait_  
_It’s the perfect time to graduate_  
_Today_  
_I’ve gotta run away now_  
_I’ve got to run away—_

“Thanks,” the director calls, which means either he’s gone over his allotted time or he sucked a lot more than he thought he did, which basically means the first because there’s no way he sucked. Revali stops and thanks them for their time and consideration, blah blah. It’s all routine by now.

He walks out the door of the room they’re using for auditions only to find Link, who gives him a thumbs up. Revali can’t help but preen.

“Oh, thanks. I—”

But Link is already moving into the audition room. Rude. 

(It is, perhaps, also a bit rude to listen through the door to Link’s audition, but Revali isn’t going to trouble himself about that.)

“But,” a small but sure voice comes from inside the room, “to sing, to laugh, to dream, to walk in my own way and be alone.”

Really? He’s doing Cyrano for a modern musical? Revali scoffs, but he keeps listening.

By the ringing “I stand, not high it may be—but alone!” Revali is completely entranced. He’s never heard that monologue in a way that actually made him care before. He wonders, is that how Link feels? Like he has to do it all alone? 

He bites his lip. Has he made Link feel that way?

And then Link sings, and Revali closes his eyes to listen better. This song is lonely too, the kind of lonely that comes from having to hide all the time, the kind of lonely that comes from being forced to pretend you’re someone you’re not.

Again, he can relate.

He steps back from the door just as Link comes out of it, but he thinks Link probably knows he was listening, because he raises an eyebrow. 

Revali purses his lips, then gives Link a reluctant thumbs up as well. 

He falls asleep that night to the memory of Link’s hesitant smile.

A week later, the cast list is posted online. They all get together to check.

“I’ll go in the order they’re listed,” Urbosa says, calm as ever. “All right. I’m playing the Champion of Thunder.” 

They all clap for her, and she holds a hand up to stop them. “Applause at the end, thanks. Daruk, you’re the Champion of Fire.”

“Oh,” he says, surprised. “Cool. I liked him. Who’s playing the villain?”

She checks, then starts laughing. “Oh. Oh my.”

“What?”

“It’s Revali, actually.”

Everyone bursts out laughing, and Revali scowls at all of them. “You all suck, so much.”

“If it’s any consolation, he has one of the best songs in the show,” Daruk offers. “It’s a good part.”

Revali kicks at the carpet mulishly and doesn’t say anything. It’s not the main part either, after all.

“Mipha, you’re playing the princess!” Urbosa continues after a few moments. “Congratulations.”

Mipha gasps. “Oh, wow.” Sidon beams at her and claps her on the shoulder.

“Okay, and Sidon, you’re playing the Champion of Air, the one who has the romantic sideplot with the hero.”

“Nice!” Sidon exclaims. “Who’s the hero?”

“Saved the best for last,” Urbosa says with a grin. “Drumroll, please…the hero is being played by our very own Link!”

Link’s eyes widen, then he breaks out in the biggest smile any of them have ever seen from him. Everyone cheers for him. Revali claps politely, because he may be a self-admitted bad sport, but he was raised with manners. (Which, yes, he sometimes chooses to ignore, but that is beside the point.)

They all start to talk about the musical amongst themselves, but Revali is still quiet.

He snaps out of his reverie when his phone vibrates.

“sorry”

“Who is this?”

“link. got ur # from urbosa”

“I will ignore you butchering the English language by asking what you’re sorry about.”

“i know you wanted that part”

“So?”

“so, sorry”

Revali blinks, and looks up at Link, who’s looking to the side somewhere. From anyone else he might think he was being mocked, but…

“Assuming you’re being serious, which I think you are, what in the name of the Goddess is wrong with you?”

“huh?”

“Look, you got that part under your own power. You don’t have to apologize for being good. In fact I’d prefer you didn’t, it’s creepy.”

“you mean you don’t mind?”

“Obviously I _mind_ , but I _mind_ that I wasn’t good enough, not that you were.”

There’s a pause, then Link replies, “fwiw i think u were more than good enough”

Revali looks back up, and this time Link is looking back at him, smiling softly. 

Revali breaks the eye contact first, but he can’t deny that the sentiment is…nice. And if he’s smiling a little bit too, nobody notices.

(Except for Urbosa, who always notices.)

The first cast meeting is on the following Monday. They all introduce themselves—obviously the game night group know each other, but they don’t know most of the ensemble or the person playing the Champion of Water, a lovely girl named Malon who seems to have sort of a crush-at-first-sight thing for Link. Revali rolls his eyes. Another one bites the dust.

The director, Mr. Deku, hands out their scripts and gives a brief synopsis of the musical, and the music director starts teaching one of the ensemble songs. 

“Link, Sidon, Revali, can you all stay after for a moment?” the director calls out distractedly after rehearsal ends. “Oh, and Ganon.”

Revali makes a face at the last one. He, and most everyone, do their best to avoid Ganon all they can. He’s a total creep.

They gather together, Link tilting his head.

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, Link and Sidon, I’m sure you guys already know that your characters are together in this musical.”

They both nod.

“Good. That means you two are going to have to be comfortable acting out a romance. I recommend you spend some time together getting acquainted.”

“Oh, we’re already friends,” Sidon says happily.

“That’s nice, but it’s also not what I meant. You can’t read as friends on stage. Have you two ever kissed each other?”

Sidon turns bright red, and Link shakes his head vehemently.

“See, you can’t react like that when it happens onstage,” the director says calmly. “I recommend practicing acting like a couple. It won’t be relevant for a while, but you’ll be grateful for the experience.” He turns to Revali. “Now, Revali.”

“Yes?”

“You’re playing the villain, but I’m also assigning you to be Sidon’s understudy. Same advice goes for you as it does for him. I’m expecting you won’t have any difficulty switching between acting as someone who hates the hero and somebody who loves him, but tell me now if I’m wrong.”

Revali is a good enough actor that he doesn’t start screaming. Out loud, anyway. “No, I can do it.”

“Okay, good. Ganon, you’ll be Revali’s understudy, then. Link, for reference, your understudy will be Ravio. He’s in the ensemble. All of you are to show up to both your character rehearsals and your understudy character rehearsals, obviously, and it’ll be beneficial to share notes.”

“All right, thanks, Mr. Deku,” Ganon says with a sickly sweet smile. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

He waves them off, and Revali walks off with Sidon and Link, thoughts roiling. He has to act like he loves _Link_? He’s incredibly talented, so obviously he can do it, but…still. _Link_? And they have to…

He feels something and stops walking. It quickly becomes clear that someone is squeezing his butt.

He whirls around and smacks them on the face. Ganon steps back and rubs his face, scowling.

“I was just saying hello,” he mumbles petulantly. “Trying to pull that stick out of your—”

“If you ever touch me again,” Revali says sweetly, “I will personally disembowel you. Understood?”

“Jeez, yeah, fine.”

Sidon and Link are at his side now, and Sidon offers cheerfully, “I’ll disembowel him now, if you like.”

“I’m fine.” Revali runs his hand through his hair. “Let’s just go.” He starts to walk away, throat closing up. It’s fine, it’s fine—

He hears light footsteps from behind him, then a questioning touch on his shoulder. Link. He freezes.

“You don’t get to touch me either,” Revali snaps, hating how high-pitched his voice sounds. “Nobody gets to touch me. All of you just leave me alone!”

As he marches away, head held high, he hates the people who did this to him, but he hates himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revali's song was [Somebody Else's Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Y-YNMimgvc) from Catch Me If You Can.
> 
> link's monologue was of course from Cyrano de Bergerac by Edmond Rostand
> 
> next chapter, an explanation as to why revali is acting the way he is


	4. In Which Revali Totally Is The Best At Staring Into People's Eyes Despite What Link Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: internalized and external ableism, bullying, homophobia, anxiety attacks

He goes to his spot underneath a stairwell in the arts building and curls up, breath coming shallow.

_can’t even talk right_

He doesn’t want to remember this.

_can’t talk right, what’s the use of him_

Revali’s parents never touch him, but they talk about him a lot behind closed doors when they think he’s not listening.

_not his fault, doctor says it’s a speech disorder, can’t help it—_

_—have to pay for therapy now like he’s some kind of sissy boy? needs to just man up—_

The other kids, now, they touch him. They push him around, mostly, shove him in the hallways.

_you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don’t w-w-w-w-w-w-want what? any trouble? well you found it anyway_

One time, one of them locks him in a janitor’s closet. He spends an hour crying, and when a teacher finally wonders where he was and let him out, he stops talking entirely. If they can’t hear him stutter, maybe they will leave him alone.

_—mute now too?_

_—said they’ve been bullying him, so—_

_—no son of mine. if he were really my son, he’d fight back—_

_—say that, he’s ours even if—_

He starts pushing back. He never speaks a word, but if anybody touches him, he hits and keeps on hitting until they stop, until they can’t talk either.

_use your words, Revali—_

He doesn’t have any words to use. The speech language pathologist tries to get him to talk. He refuses.

The teachers recommend he engage in a distraction to keep him from fighting. His mom enrolls him in an after-school drama class.

He watches the movies they show—Charlie Chaplin, Marcel Marceau, people who didn’t have to speak to be great. They show him stage recordings, and he thinks, I want to be like that.

He starts participating in speech therapy. The next time he talks in class, his fluency is flawless, his rhythm uninterrupted.

He transfers schools, and in the new school, nobody knows who he was. Nobody knows that he still stutters when he’s in high-stress situations, because he never lets himself be put in those situations. He’s a model student, a paragon of perfection. 

He never lets anybody touch him, though.

And if it sometimes gets to be too much and he excuses himself, nobody knows, because he keeps his head held high until he finds a place to hide, to curl up and breathe fast and let the tears come hard and hot as the memories come back. Then he returns, and he smiles, and everything is fine.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He wipes away the residual tears and collects himself. When he answers, it’s with complete calm.

“Hello?”

“I…wanted to say sorry,” comes a hesitant voice. It’s vaguely familiar, but he can’t quite place it.

“Sorry, who is this?”

There’s a muted chuckle. “I feel like we’ve already had this conversation.”

Revali casts back in his mind, then gapes. “Link?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re talking to me.”

A rustle of fabric. “Yes. It’s…easier when I’m just talking to my phone.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence, then, “If I knew you didn’t like to be touched I wouldn’t have tried. I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”

Revali huffs. “No, it’s fine. I’ll have to get over it eventually.”

“If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have to,” Link says simply. “Your choice. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say.”

“Well, I…appreciate it, I guess,” Revali says, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar sentiment. 

There’s another silence, then Link hangs up. Revali stares at his phone.

Huh.  


* * *

  
Rehearsals continue. Everyone has to come to at least two a week, one for music and one for dance, whereas individual character rehearsals happen the rest of the days.

Revali’s rehearsals for the villain character are mostly alone, with Ganon watching for reference, since the villain has this thing where he only shows up on stage alone until the very last scene where he battles the hero. The rehearsals for the Champion of Wind, though, always include Link and Sidon, plus Ravio, a reticent purple-haired kid who is constantly wearing a bunny hoodie. (Revali asks him about it once. Apparently his girlfriend Hilda made it for him. Apparently he loves her very much, and apparently he has been waiting all this time for somebody to ask him about that, because he spends the next ten minutes waxing rhapsodic. Revali wants to escape through the nearest window, but he controls himself. Barely.) 

Revali has to watch the scenes carefully to take accurate notes on blocking and other things that the director corrects Link and Sidon on. He and Ravio both mutter lines to themselves as Link and Sidon act out the star-crossed romance between hero and champion.

Which, incidentally, sucks to watch.

Not that they’re not good. Sidon plays smitten well, no surprises there, and Link is a convincing actor. But watching them sign to each other in between scenes, watching them laugh and watching Sidon touch Link and watching Link smile in return, that all sucks. Revali can’t place why, but he figures it’s because he hates PDA, and Sidon is certainly very public about his affection.

But Revali is, of course, a professional, so he practices with Ravio to the side and he ignores the giggling coming from the stage and it is all very much _fine_.

“Revali,” Mr. Deku calls one rehearsal, “Switch out for Sidon. Ravio, you’ll run the scene with Sidon after this, so make sure you’re ready, okay?”

Revali carefully masks his horror, because he’s still a professional, and gets up on stage. 

They run it once, but Revali can tell he didn’t do well. Mr. Deku frowns. “Revali, the Champion of Wind is in love with the hero, remember? You seem irritated with him.”

He can see Link’s lips curve from his periphery, and his anger only intensifies. “Sorry. If you let me try again—”

“Let’s do Ravio and Sidon first.” Mr. Deku rubs his temples. “Okay. Get in place, you two. Revali, Link, you two go outside and work out whatever is happening there.”

Revali spends the first minute or so tapping his feet against the ground, trying to quell the frustration welling in him.

“I’m not…I know how to do this,” he mutters, running his hands through his hair. “I can do this. I’m fine.”

He gets a text from Link and rolls his eyes. “idk like i know its awkward but practicing being affectionate really did help me and sidon”

“Affectionate?” he types, before realizing he can talk and saying out loud, “What do you mean affectionate?”

“well i mean we held hands and crap but you dont have 2do that obv” Link taps his chin. “maybe just like talking about stuff and looking into each others eyes? i hear that builds a relationship”

Revali tries not to think about what the ‘and crap’ of ‘holding hands and crap’ entails, and squawks, “I’m not going to—”

“thought you were the best,” Link sends, eyes glinting mischievously. “does that not include being the best at looking into people’s eyes or”

“Fine! I’ll do it.” Scowling, he sits down on the nearby bench. “Go.”

Link stares at him, eyes crinkled up slightly in a smile, and puts his hand on his chin. His eyes are a deep blue. He texts something without looking at the keyboard.

“so come here often”

Revali snorts despite himself. “You’re ridiculous.”

Link shrugs, still smiling, then texts, “you’re gonna have to do the talking tho”

“Right. Um…” Revali fumbles. 

“how about parents”, Link adds helpfully.

Revali sighs. “My mom was okay. She tried, anyway. My dad sucked. He basically left when my mom fought back about not disowning me for being gay.”

Link looks apologetic.

“Nah, it’s fine. Like, it’s not something I avoid talking about, just something that happened.” Revali’s eyes get distant as he recalls, “He used to call me sissy boy all the time, even before I came out. Said real men don’t do musical theatre. Or, well, probably theatre of any kind, in his opinion. That’s actually how I ended up coming out on accident. I asked him if he thought Sebastian Stan wasn’t a real man, and he said who’s that, some gay boy, and I said I wish because if he were I would hop on that so fast.” 

Link’s eyes widen, scandalized, and he starts laughing helplessly.

“I was just so tired of hiding at that point, you know? His face was absolutely priceless. Like, what came after that sucked, but I can’t regret saying it for that face alone.”

Link is smiling fondly now, still looking directly in Revali’s eyes. Revali looks away. “Anyway. We should probably get back in there.”

Link nods, then hesitates and grabs his phone. Revali’s buzzes a second later.

“thanks for telling me”

“Yeah,” Revali says, feeling as though one weight has lifted from him and another set down in its place. “Sure.”

“and for the record i would hop just as fast for sebastian stan”

Revali grins. “Right?”

This time when they go back inside to perform the scene, Revali feels nothing but calm, and when Link smiles at him, he’s at least able to pretend that he could love him.

(Which has absolutely nothing, he tells himself, to do with whether or not he actually could.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Deku is totally the Great Deku Tree btw if that wasn't obvious bc i am patently ridiculous


	5. In Which Urbosa Has An Idea

He gets a text later that night when he’s about to go to sleep. It’s a list of male actors with the caption “hop or not”

“Really?” he responds.

“are you saying you don’t want to bond with me over whether or not you want the d of a rather well-researched list of gorgeous men”

“I mean, I can think of better ways to bond.”

“oh really? do enlighten me, bondage master”

“Oh my GODDESS, LINK, THAT IS NOT WHAT THAT WORD MEANS”

“oh i know ;)”

As Revali splutters, Link continues, “but srsly what are ur ideas”

Revali had mostly just been protesting on principle. He doesn’t have any ideas. “…Fine, we can do this.”

“yay” 

They start texting after that—not all the time, but sometimes. Revali figures it’s good practice for the play. Plus, as much as he hates to admit it, Link is actually pretty funny on occasion.

He’s also, like, unfairly nice. There haven’t been any scheduled Champion of Wind/Hero rehearsals recently, but when Revali grumbles about his upcoming villain rehearsal with Ganon—who hasn’t touched Revali again but is still a creep—Link shows up at rehearsal start time with a bright smile, a wave, and a written explanation to the director that he ‘just wanted to see how his counterpart was getting along, since he’s so integral to the development of my character’. The director allows it, and thereafter, Link shows up to all of the villain rehearsals.

As a thank-you (and, yeah, partially because he wants to know what Sidon and Link are talking about), he starts teaching himself ASL from some online resources. He doesn’t let Link know yet, though. He wants to be good at it first. (And, _fine_ , he also wants to spy on their conversations without letting them know he’s doing it. Can you really blame him?)

(As it turns out, it’s mostly Sidon reassuring Link that he’s doing a good job in between scenes and making fish jokes (?) to cheer him up, which sort of makes Revali feel bad for spying in the first place. He signs an awkward hello-how-are-you-doing that very same day, and the way Link beams makes it all worth it.)

Time inches forward, and eventually it’s time to do the first official full runthrough of the play, which presents Revali with a problem.

Mr. Deku has been having the hero and the Champion of Wind skip over their kiss for rehearsals up to this point, his rationale being that since it’s their first kiss, it should probably be the actors’ first kiss as well, or as close to it as possible. But he can’t really put it off anymore.

“Link, Sidon, you’re doing it for real this time,” Mr. Deku orders, and something in Revali tightens. But then he adds, “And Revali, Ravio, remember you’re doing your runthrough as these characters after this. Be prepared, because you won’t be skipping it either.”

A slowly dawning horror begins to fall over Revali. He had known he would have to kiss someone in the abstract, but in reality…

“You okay?” Link signs, looking concerned.

“Aces,” Revali says, and crap, his voice is starting to go all high-pitched again. “Can you tell Mr. Deku I n-n-n—”

Oh no.

“Bathroom,” he finally squeaks out after a few moments, then he runs off.

He doesn’t go to the bathroom. He goes under the stairwell again. Distantly, he knows that he has to get back before his part begins, but—

“Revali,” a calm voice comes from his side. He looks over. Urbosa. Not trusting his voice, he bites his lip and waves.

“Link sent me to find you. He said you were kind of out of it.”

Revali shrugs. 

“Is it because of the kissing thing?”

Darn Urbosa. She’s always been way too perceptive. He nods. Won’t do much good to lie.

She sighs. “Yeah, I sort of thought. But, Revali, it’s just a stage kiss.”

He stares at her, eyebrow raised. He knows that.

“As far as I know, Link and Sidon—”

He holds up his hand. Time out. “What about them?” Good, no stutter.

“They’re not together, is what I mean. So you have nothing to worry about, at least not from this.”

He processes that, then says, deadly calm, enunciating every word, “I don’t think I understand what you mean.”

“Revali, you don’t have to be like that around me. I know you’re in love with Link.”

What.

What.

A hysterical giggle starts to erupt from him.

“What?”

“Oh, my Goddess, none of you know me.”

“Huh?”

“You’re like, one of my best friends, and you don’t know me at all.” 

Urbosa looks confused, and more than a little worried. “Revali—”

“Urbosa, I haven’t touched anyone in three years,” he interrupts, voice gone dull, clinical. “The last time someone touched me was Ganon a month ago. And now I’m supposed to kiss someone. So yes, it’s about the kiss, but I assure you Link has nothing to do with it.”

She has the decency to look chastised. “Oh.” She sits down next to him. “Well. I’d offer to help, but we’re both gay and also no.”

He sends her a disgusted look. “Why would you even bring that up?”

She smiles serenely. “Mostly to see you make that expression. Anyway, do you need me to tell Mr. Deku you died or something?”

“Tempting, but no.” He sighs. “I have to face this sometime. And anyway, there’s no way I’m letting Ganon take my part.”

They sit together a few moments longer, thinking, then Urbosa brightens. “I have the perfect idea.”

“Do you.”

“Yes! You’ll thank me later.” 

“Will I?”

“Well, either that or you’ll punch me. But it’s worth a shot. Anyway, come down to this same spot in the dinner break before the second run-through, all right?”

“I mean, sure, but—”

“Come on, we need to get back. No time to chat.”

Bemused, he heads back with her. But before they enter the room, she stops him. “Hey, Revali?”

“Yes, Urbosa?”

“We’d all love to get to know you, but you have to let us.” Then she turns and heads back into the room.

He stares at her back before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL I WANT IS TO UPDATE, AO3... PLEASE....PLEASE LET ME
> 
> edit: it updated for me. five times.
> 
> thanks buddy


	6. In Which Urbosa's Idea Backfires Spectacularly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: referenced suicide attempt, pills mention, coma mention, car accident mention, military mention, death mention

Mr. Deku gives him a long, hard look before telling him to get up on stage, but other than that things are actually pretty much fine. Revali plays his part without any trouble, pushing his anxiety to the back of his mind. 

Then comes the kiss scene. The hero is about to go off to fight the villain, but he knows he has to tell the Champion of Wind how he feels first. They’ve been dancing around each other most of the play, so it’s a well-earned moment. 

Revali hates it.

He hates every moment leading up to it, he hates the way Link and Sidon get closer, he hates how Link’s eyes flutter shut as they—

He has no difficulty playing someone filled with hatred after that. Mr. Deku even congratulates him on it. 

The runthrough finishes and everybody claps, then Mr. Deku tells them to come back after dinner for notes and to go through a couple extra scenes with the understudies.

As directed, Revali goes down to his stairwell and waits for Urbosa.

She shows up with a wild grin and Link in tow. 

Revali immediately scowls. “Nope. No way.”

“Come on! You need someone male who you trust. Link’s a guy, and you’re friends.”

“I don’t kiss my friends!”

“Now you do,” she says simply, giving Link a little push. “Now, go on.”

“Is this a kink of yours or something?” Revali demands, but she just laughs and announces that she’s getting something to eat.

Link sits down next to Revali with an apologetic smile and signs, “Sorry about this.”

“Not your fault.” Revali sighs and puts his head in his hands. “Everything about this situation sucks.”

“I’m not that bad a kisser,” Link teases, and Revali shoots him a glare.

“Not what I meant, and also not something I ever wanted to know.”

Link shrugs unrepentantly, then signs, “Want to start with touching?” At Revali’s horrified face, he clarifies, “You can poke my shoulder or something.”

Revali closes his eyes, muttering, “Okay. I can do this.” Then, eyes still squeezed shut, he touches his index finger to Link’s shoulder lightly.

When he opens his eyes, Link is smiling. “Good job,” he signs. “Hand next?”

“This is weirder than I remember,” Revali mumbles, then places his hand on Link’s cheek. 

Link turns a light pink, light enough that Revali wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t currently gazing at Link intently. “Going right for the gold, huh?” Link jokes.

“Shut up,” Revali says, irritated. “We only have so much time.” 

“Okay, Sonic. Other hand now.”

His other hand goes to Link’s cheek as well, and the sensation is almost overwhelming. Revali screws his eyes shut again.

“I’m fine,” he whispers to himself. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

He opens his eyes to find Link frowning. 

“What?” Revali asks.

“You don’t have to be fine,” Link signs, still frowning. “Pretending you are doesn’t get you anywhere.”

Revali laughs bitterly. “Pretending I’m fine has gotten me everywhere.”

Link stares at him carefully, still with Revali’s hands on either side of his face, then signs, “My dad was a soldier.”

“I beg your pardon?” Revali says, bemused by the sudden change in conversation.

“When my mom died, I asked him to come home,” Link continues without acknowledging him. “I was ten. On the drive home from the airport, his taxi was hit by a drunk driver speeding through a red light. He died pretty much immediately.”

Revali stares back at him, eyes wide.

“That’s when I decided I would never ask for anything again, and that’s when I stopped talking. Every time I tried, everything would just freeze, and I’d remember my dad, and I couldn’t do it.”

“I’m sorry?”

Link waves his hand dismissively. “I don’t need you to be sorry, I need you to listen. For years, I pretended like I was fine because I thought if I ever told anybody I wasn’t they’d get hurt, or hate me, or think I was a burden, or whatever. Want to know where that got me? It got me in a coma at eighteen years old from taking an overdose of sleeping pills. So if you’re trying to tell me pretending gets you anywhere but hurt, I don’t believe you, because you’re not happy right now no matter how much you’re pretending you are, and that’s not okay with me because you’re my _friend_ , Revali!”

Revali pauses. Finally, he says in an unconvincingly calm voice, “Thank you for telling me all that, and thank you for trying to help, but if I have to pretend to keep this part, that’s what I’m going to do, because this is all I have.” Then, with all the steadiness he can muster, he stands up and walks away.

That night, he kisses Ravio, and he pretends as hard as he can, and then when the scene is over he goes home and cries.

  


* * *

   


He stops talking to Link after that. He stops talking to everyone, actually; stops going to game nights, stops texting them, avoids them when they try to speak to him at rehearsal. It’s not their fault, really, or even Link’s, but Link got too close, and he can’t bear the idea of any of them seeing who he really is. It’s better that they hate him on his own terms.

He’s thoroughly resigned himself to being alone forever, now, when Zelda slaps him.

Honestly, he doesn't even know how she finds him, but she does. She walks right up to him, all righteous fury, yells, “Hey, dickface,” and slaps him.

He rubs his face and yells back, “What the crap was that for?”

“For Link, obviously, you utter douche!”

He blinks.

“Do you know how you’re making him _feel_? He talks to you, opens up to you, tries to help you, and you throw it back in his _face_ , and then you just stop _talking_ to us?!”

“Is that…a trick question?”

“Rhetorical,” she snaps, fuming. “You already know what you did. I just don’t know why you did it, or why of all people you did it to probably the sweetest and most insecure boy on the face of this planet! He thinks he did something wrong! That child has never done a single thing wrong in his _life_!”

“I know that! It’s not my fault he—”

She slaps him again.

“Ow! What the crap!”

“It is completely your fault, and you’re going to apologize, and you’re going to grovel, and if he doesn’t forgive you you will _thank_ him.”

“Why would I do that?” Revali demands.

“Because you feel exactly the same way about him I do, and don’t even try to deny it.”

Revali throws his hands up in the air helplessly. “Why does everyone think I’m in love with Link?!”

Zelda fixes him with a furious glare.

“What is it this time!”

“I’m not in love with Link, jerkwad. I’ve been going out with Urbosa for the past two months, which you might _know_ if you weren’t the crappiest friend ever!”

Revali is taken aback. “Wait, then—”

“He’s like my brother, literally. He’s lived with my family ever since his dad died. Again. Crappy friend.”

Revali presses his lips together, embarrassed. 

“Now. Apologize. I don’t care what it takes.” Zelda spins on her heel, hair flying around, and marches away.

Everybody is staring now, and all Revali can do is pull out his phone and text Link, “Hey, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and YOU get a depressing backstory, and YOU get a depressing backstory, EVERYBODY gets--
> 
> go zelda!!!! (i love revali and i get him but that doesn't mean i can't value some well-earned princess slaps)


	7. In Which Revali Has Good Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: noncon touching and general skeeviness, violence

The first thing Link signs when they see each other before rehearsal that night is, “So, Zelda got to you, huh.”

Revali looks away, then back. “Yeah.”

“Look, she probably told you you had to apologize or something, but—I just wanted to let you know that—”

“No, she’s right.” Revali sighs. “I should probably explain myself.”

“Only if you want to.”

“I don’t, really, but I probably should tell somebody at some point.” Revali takes a deep breath. “Where do I even start? I guess… okay. When I was young I had a really bad stutter…”

He recounts his story, eyes closed. Then he continues, “All of that made it pretty clear that nobody would ever like me if I were…me. So I pretended I was someone else. The great Revali, always unflappable, never moved. And all of a sudden I had friends. People thought I was funny, and talented, and, well. A bit of a jerk, but I guess some people are into that.” He rests his hand on his chin. “So when you say I need to stop pretending, that terrifies me, because I don’t even know who I am underneath all this, but I know none of you will like him, so I figured before you all left me I’d leave you first.”

He feels a forceful poke on his shoulder and opens his eyes. “Ow. What?”

“None of us ever liked the great Revali,” Link signs, looking incredibly irritated.

Revali’s heart falls. “Oh,” he says softly.

“Like, when I first met you, I hated you. You were awful to me all the time, and I wondered why Mipha and the rest were friends with you when you had such a crappy personality.”

“Right.” Revali wants to run away.

“So I asked Urbosa, since she seemed to get along with you the best, and she said, ‘He puts on a good show, but once you dig a little deeper, he’s a pretty sweet guy.’ Turns out she was right.” He’s smiling now.

Revali frowns. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m saying that nobody ever liked you for the person you pretended to be. We like you because underneath the great Revali there’s a genuinely good person. We don’t care if you stutter, or if you’re completely clueless, or if you really are kind of a jerk sometimes. That’s just the person you are, and we could never do anything other than love you for it.”

Revali stares, tears starting to bead up in the corner of his eyes. “You mean…you still want to be friends even after all this?” he whispers.

Link huffs softly. “You’re still clueless, but yes.”

“I’m not clueless,” Revali protests. 

“Yes you are,” Urbosa says from behind him. 

“Yeah,” booms Daruk. “You didn’t even notice us sneaking up on you, and I can’t sneak.”

“I was having a moment!” Revali says, wrinkling his nose. 

“Once a guy asked you to come to his place, and you asked if he needed someone to run lines with,” Mipha supplies, and Sidon starts snorting next to her.

“You told me you would never tell anyone about that,” Revali wails, and they all laugh.

“See?” Link signs, and Revali sobers, remembering.

“Um…I should probably apologize to you all. I sort of tend to self-destruct, and, well…”

“You can explain it to us later,” Urbosa says fondly. “But it’s okay. We’re your friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Revali says, smiling to himself. “Yeah, I guess so.”

After rehearsal, Revali asks Mr. Deku if he can change the kiss to a cheek kiss. “I think I can act that better,” he says hesitantly.

“Boy, that last kiss with Ravio was painful to watch, so you can do whatever you want as long as I end up convinced that you and hero are in love.” 

Link gives him a grin and a thumbs up from where he stands nearby, and Revali grins back.

Tech week finally arrives, and they start doing runthroughs in the theatre instead of in the rehearsal space. It’s a flurry of activity, everyone is constantly exhausted from the late nights, and for the main characters, there’s never any rest.

Revali loves it. He loves seeing all the work that goes into making something beautiful, and he loves being a part of it all. 

(Also, he loves his costume. It’s big and intimidating and makes him look taller. Even Urbosa, who has dedicated her life to ragging on him, gives an appreciative ‘dang’ when she sees him in it for the first time.)

It’s during the first dress rehearsal that Revali is walking backstage and hears muted whispering coming from the corner.

“—seen the way you look at me, how you come to all of my rehearsals—”

Confused and more than a little bit irritated that someone is hooking up backstage, he walks closer to the sound.

Only to find Ganon pressing Link against a wall. Link’s arms are pinned above his head, and his eyes are terrified.

“How dare you,” Revali hisses, and he can’t even recognize his own voice.

Ganon whirls, looking guilty, and says, “Hey, man, he’s not saying no—”

“He doesn’t talk, and there’s no way you don’t know that!” Revali is edging ever closer, face murderous.

“Look at him. He totally wants it, he’s totally asking for—”

Revali sees red, and the next thing he knows he’s tackling Ganon, punching him over and over again until his fists are numb. His mind is full of static. He doesn’t even feel it when somebody pulls him off, just struggles to get away, to make sure Ganon never says another word—

His hearing slowly comes back in. “—just started hitting me, don’t know what happened—”

He sees Mr. Deku, frowning at him. “Is that true?”

“Of course not! He was holding down Link, and he was about to—about to—” Revali growls. 

“He’s lying, Mr. Deku,” Ganon says weepily. “I swear, I didn’t do anything. I would never.”

Mr. Deku sighs. “Link?”

Link is frozen, eyes wide and unseeing. 

“Link!”

Link opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out. His face crumples, and he starts to sign, rapidfire.

“Oh, Goddess. We need someone who knows ASL. Not you, Mipha, and not your brother either. You might make something up for your friend.”

“I can look up the number of the ASL teacher,” someone pipes up.

“Right, guess that’s our best option. Ganon, Revali, go home. You’re both suspended from the production until this is worked out.” 

Revali’s mouth drops open. “But—!”

“No buts! You’ve already set things back enough. Go home.”

He’s not going to cry. He takes a deep breath, nods, and goes into the dressing room to collect his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: everyone feels bad about themselves (except for Ganon)
> 
> please note the updated chapter count! this will (almost certainly) be ending in two chapters. maybe three but probably two


	8. In Which Revali Has A Revelation

He spends what’s probably an inordinate amount of time staring up at the ceiling when he gets home. He knows that things will be set straight, but he can’t forget Link’s eyes.

Revali had terrified him.

_Use your words, Revali._

He knew Ganon wasn’t going to do anything to Link with him there, but he had just gotten so _angry_. And now, because of it, because Revali wasn’t strong enough to stay in control, Link is scared and Revali can’t do anything to help him.

His thoughts are stopped by the buzzing of his phone. He picks up without looking at the caller. “Hello?”

There’s a silence on the other side, and Revali frowns. “Um, hello?”

“It seems like I only ever call to tell you sorry,” comes a dull voice.

“Link?”

“Someone eventually suggested that I write down what happened, so you’re in the clear.” Link exhales shakily. “Thought you might want to know. They’re going to decide what to do with Ganon later.”

“Thanks, but…Link, you sound awful. Are you sure you shouldn’t be—”

“I’m fine.”

“Who’s pretending now?” Revali asks quietly.

There’s another silence, then Link says, “When you needed—when I needed to the most.”

“What?” Revali isn’t really getting this conversation.

“I couldn’t talk. I couldn’t say anything.” There’s a small, broken noise from the other side. “I couldn’t _help_ you. You saved me, and I couldn’t—”

Oh. “Link, you had just been through something traumatic. A lot of people wouldn’t have been able to speak in that situation.”

“If someone ever needs you, and you’re the only one who can help, you help them no matter what,” Link says. He sounds like he’s reciting something. “You don’t let anything stand in your way. That’s what my dad always used to say.”

Revali considers that. Finally, he says, “No offense, but that sounds like an awful lot of pressure to put on someone. Like…sometimes you try your absolute hardest, and you try and you try and things still don’t work out. That doesn’t mean you’re not good enough, or that it’s your fault; it means that the task you were given was unrealistic. We can only do so much, and that’s not a bad thing, it’s just how things are.” When Link doesn’t respond, he says awkwardly, “I mean, that’s what my mom says, anyway. I should probably take her advice more often myself.”

Link still isn’t saying anything, and Revali offers, “Actually, before you called I sort of was feeling down on myself too.”

“What? Why?”

“I lost control back there, and I think I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” Link says dismissively, like the very idea is preposterous. “Ganon scared me, but you didn’t. You’re not exactly a scary person.”

“No?” Revali says hopefully.

“Of course not.”

“Okay. Then if I can agree that me being worried about scaring you was ridiculous, can we also agree that you being worried about not being able to say anything is also ridiculous?”

“I wouldn’t say ridiculous,” Link mumbles.

“Link, you were able to tell them in the end anyway, so who really cares? I don’t care about whether you talk out loud or with your hands or on paper or whatever else. If you couldn’t communicate at all, you’d still be you, and that’s what’s important. It’s like you said to me. It’s the you underneath everything that matters most.”

Link lets out a choked-sounding laugh. “It’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“You’re going to make me think you actually care.”

“I do care,” Revali says, back to being confused. “You’re my friend.”

“Yeah.” He hears him mutter something under his breath, then he says, “Thanks. I guess I tend to self-destruct too.”

“Geniuses think alike?”

“Sure, we can go with that.”

* * *

  
Mr. Deku evicts Ganon from the production, with a recommendation to the other drama teachers not to cast him again. 

This, unfortunately, leaves Revali without an understudy, but a candidate steps forward.

“Um, I actually know all of the villain’s part,” says Daruk. “And Yunobo is perfectly well equipped to take over my part if need be.”

Mr. Deku stares at him critically. “All right. Ganon was a lot taller than you, but I think the costumer can work something out. Revali, get him up to date on the blocking.”

They open a few days later to critical acclaim—or what passes for it at a college production, anyway. Things are going well. 

Except.

Except for the villain’s big song is right after the scene between the hero and the Champion of Wind, which means Revali has to watch it every day, and he can’t understand why everything in him twists whenever he sees it. 

Except for Link waits for him to get offstage after his big number every time, and every time he grins and signs, “You did amazing, as always,” and every time Revali feels a little lighter.

Except for Sidon gets sick the day before closing night, some 24-hour stomach bug, and Revali has to fill in for him.

The preparations to accommodate the three understudies that now have to take over—switching mics, making sure the costumes all work well—take up most of the time before the show, and before they know it, the show starts.

Revali isn’t on for a while in his new capacity, but he stays backstage to silently cheer on Daruk as he goes onstage for his introductory scene. Then he heads back to the dressing rooms to do last checks on his makeup and costume. 

As he’s heading there, he overhears Link talking, which is a rarity in and of itself. He gets a bit closer, until he can hear,

“—you don’t know him like I do, Zelda—”

“—don’t like what I do know! You deserve—”

“—don’t get to decide what I deserve—”

“—just trying to help, Link, you know I—”

There’s a pause, then, “Zelda, I think I love him.”

And all of a sudden everything is wonderful and terrible at the same time, because in a flash of jealousy, Revali finally understands what he’s been feeling, and he knows that Link feels the exact same thing for somebody else.

Crap. He’s in love with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it finally Occurred...
> 
> get prepared for some delicious misunderstanding lasagna. the best quality ricotta, the best quality pasta, the best quality misunderstandings


	9. Chapter 9

_Another one bites the dust, again,_ he thinks almost dazedly. _Ugh._

The rest of the conversation is too muted for him to hear, except for, “…going to tell him on closing night.”

Revali ends up checking everything in a hallway mirror instead of in the dressing rooms, his mind roiling. He manages to collect himself enough to go out for his first scene, but this time, it’s not quite as hard to act like he’s seeing the person he’s been secretly in love with for years.

Link is in his element as well, Revali notices, acting the pain and restraint of someone who knows he can’t be with the person he loves with an almost alarming precision. 

Link stays on stage even after Revali goes off, so Revali is free to go into the dressing room and think.

He supposes it all makes sense, in the weirdest way possible. Link is nice, and funny, and talented, which are all things that Revali values. He’s also completely infuriating sometimes, but Revali doesn’t hate that.

He’s also very prone to touching and smiling and just generally being cute at like, everyone, which also explains Revali’s jealousy, because he’s coming to realize that he’s always sort of wanted that to himself. Which isn’t fair to Link, and it’s something he’ll have to work on, obviously, but…

Revali pauses. What is he thinking? It’s not like they’re getting together. Revali is just the latest in a long list of people who love Link. It doesn’t make him special. And Link loves somebody, or thinks he does.

Revali bites his lip. Who could it be, anyway? Who does Link smile the most around, and touch the most, and…

Well. The answer to that is pretty obvious.

He’s clearly in love with Sidon, and he’s going to tell him closing night.

Revali sighs into the fabric of his sleeve. What should he do about that? What can he do about it, really? Tomorrow is closing night, which means Sidon will be back, and then they’ll be together forever and there won’t be any room for Revali and his hopeless, ridiculous feelings.

Aimlessly, he googles, “what to do when you have unrequited feelings for someone else” and taps on the first article.

“Tell him how you feel! Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll help you get over him faster.”

Revali thinks over that for a while. That sounds…like a completely sucky option, really, but he also doesn’t want to “Create some distance!”, which is the other recommendation. Link doesn’t deserve that from him.

_No pretending_ , he thinks, and nods firmly.

He walks onto stage for his last scene before the finale like he’s walking onto a battlefield. Well, more accurately, he runs, because that’s in his blocking, but whatever. 

He stops a few feet away from the hero, like the distance will keep him from feeling. “The elder said you’re leaving for the castle,” he says. “Tonight.”

“Yes,” the hero says.

“Without telling anyone?” The “Without telling me?” goes unspoken.

The hero takes a step forward. “I didn’t want to…I didn’t expect anyone would care, really.”

“I do,” the Champion of Wind whispers, then clears his throat. “I mean, we do.”

This time, it’s the Champion who steps forward. “I don’t think you realize how much…we care for you.” That’s the music cue, and a note plays.

As they sing to each other, the Champion still acting like he’s talking about how much his people need the hero and the hero knowing that the Champion is actually talking about himself, they edge closer to each other, and at the climax of the song…

Revali takes a deep breath, puts both of his hands on either side of Link’s face, and looks down into Link’s eyes. Link is clearly surprised. This isn’t in either of their blocking, not precisely. Mr. Deku had said he could do whatever he wanted to as long as people knew he loved the hero.

Well, that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

_I hope you’ll come to know…that you have always been the dearest in my heart_ , he sings, and slowly presses his lips to Link’s.

Then he runs off. Not because he wants to, even though he does, but because that’s in his blocking too. He’s supposed to leave the hero watching him go, knowing what he’s supposed to do and longing for a future that he knows he cannot have.

Daruk is waiting in the wings, grin threatening to overtake him.

“Shut up,” Revali mouths, and goes to hide under the counter in the dressing room. 

He can’t believe he just did that. He touches a finger to his mouth, and a part of him wishes that he could still feel something there, any remnant of Link.

But there’s nothing there. He supposes it’s a fitting goodbye.

The show ends with, obviously, the villain being defeated, and the hero turning towards the land where the Champion of Wind lives. It’s a hopeful but vague ending, which Revali honestly has never liked. He likes his happy endings straight-up happy.

The audience starts clapping, and the cast gathers for curtain call. They give their bows, everyone claps and whoops, and it’s over.

Revali is getting out of costume when Link bursts into the room. Moments later, Revali’s phone starts buzzing.

Confused, he picks it up.

“You kissed me,” Link says into the phone, pointedly staring at Revali.

Revali flushes. He had sort of been hoping Link wouldn’t confront him about it. “Uh, yeah. It’s part of the show, remember?”

“Not for you.” Link takes a step closer. “Which means you had some other reason.”

“I suppose you won’t buy that I had a sudden desire for accuracy?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

Revali sighs, looking away. “Look, I…I overheard you talking to Zelda earlier.”

Link’s slow advance stops, and he looks embarrassed. “You did?”

“Yeah, and…I figured…before you tell Sidon, I’d say goodbye.”

Link blinks. “What does Sidon have to do with any of this?”

“He’s the guy you’re in love with, right?”

Link is just looking at him, eyebrows raised.

“He loves you back, too, so I knew as soon as you told him you’d start dating, and I wouldn’t be able to tell you anymore, and—”

“Tell me what?”

Revali scowls. “You know.”

“Do I?”

When Revali peeks at Link, he looks unsure, insecure. Revali doesn’t like seeing that on him, so he bursts out, “Tell you that I love you, okay, so will you just—”

Link is starting to advance again, a soft smile on his features. “I’m not in love with Sidon.”

“You aren’t?” Revali frowns. “Is it…Ravio? He’s taken, you know.”

“Not Ravio.”

Revali blanches. “Daruk?”

“No, Revali.” He’s getting ever closer.

“Who else do we even know?” Revali demands, frustrated. “Mr. Deku?!”

“Clueless,” Link whispers, and kisses him. 

Link’s eyes are shut, but Revali’s are open wide. Link steps away after a few glorious moments, suddenly looking uncertain. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, but…” Revali coughs. “Me?”

Link nods.

“You like me?”

Link holds up a finger, then types something on his phone. A moment later, he shows Revali a picture of a horse playing a saxophone with the word ‘correct’ coming out of it.

“Oh, my Goddess,” Revali grumbles. “Why do I like _you_?”

“I don’t know,” Link responds into his phone, grinning. “Want to find out together?”

(Later, when they tell everyone, they all groan, “Finally!”

“You guys knew?”

“Uh, yeah,” Urbosa says matter-of-factly.

“Well, obviously Urbosa did, but the rest of you too?” Revali asks.

“Link has been dropping hints for ages,” Sidon says reasonably. 

“Like what?” Revali demands.

“‘We could never do anything but love you?’” Mipha quotes. “How did you not figure it out after that?”

“I thought he meant, like…platonically!”

“I literally said I loved him and he thought I was talking about Sidon,” Link signs. “And then Ravio, Daruk, Mr. Deku…”

They all laugh at him again, but surrounded by friends with Link holding his hand at his side, he doesn’t really mind so much.)

  


* * *

  
Everybody falls in love with Link. 

Mipha was the first, and the first to get over it. She can tell when someone is in love with someone else, after all, and she knows someday it will be her turn.

Sidon was the second, and while he knows a part of him will always love Link, he also knows that sometimes love is encouraging your friend when they find someone who loves them back, because that’s something special.

Zelda never loved Link, at least not romantically. Revali is just really oblivious. But she does love him like a brother, and that’s something that will never change.

Urbosa and Daruk were not in love with Link, thank goodness. And Revali? Revali never thought he would fall in love with anyone, much less Link. He also never expected to find his voice, or to help Link find his in return. 

But he did, and he does. He loves Link, and Link loves him, and he thinks that’s the kind of happy ending he’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a great big ball of cheese* 4u :) 
> 
> thanks so much everyone for reading! i really appreciate all of you who commented and left kudos, and those who just looked over my silly story! it's been a lot of fun for me so i hope it was even a fraction as much fun for you~
> 
> i take requests on my tumblr and i'll also be writing more for these beautiful children so i hope to see you all again on another story! <3 best wishes!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you ever want to drop by my tumblr and scream about loz with me, i can be found [here!](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com)


End file.
